


Podfic: Dreams

by Qem



Series: Qem's Hikaru no Go podfic [5]
Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dreams, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-07
Updated: 2007-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-31 16:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fic: Dreams<br/>Author: [info]epigrammist<br/>Read by: [info]qem_chibati<br/>Length: 03:53.<br/>File size: 3.6mb.</p>
<p>Dreams (Hikaru no Go, IsumiWaya, #6, #24)<br/>Title: Dreams<br/>Author: epigrammist<br/>Pairing: Isumi/Waya<br/>Fandom: Hikaru no Go<br/>Theme: #6 the space between dream and reality, #24 goodnight<br/>Disclaimer: Hotta and Obata's. Not mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6995) by Epigrammist. 



Available to [download here](https://sites.google.com/site/queenieeiz/ok/dreamsepigrammist.mp3)

 

Or playable here!


End file.
